What Flower is Your favorite
by wolf-queen522
Summary: Ryuu is the newest member in the Akatsuki, unfortunately she is the only girl, and has a secret. Pein pairs her up with Zetsu, out of curiousity. But what no one expects, is that both of them start falling in love with each other.
1. Tobi's Siter is the Newbie?

HIYA!!! THIS IS MY FIRST NARUTO STORY!!!! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE SHOCKED CAUSE I OBSSED WIT IT!! YET I DONT ONW ONE EPISODEXDDD OR MANGAXDDD BUT THAT WHAT THE INTERNET IS FORXDDDD. HOPE U LIKE IT!!!(sorry, I very hyper, had coffee)

"Hey Ryuu, wait up would ya?" Tobi called, a long ways back, and closing the gap. "Sure, what up?" Ryuu responded, turning on the spot. "I was wondering, well I wasn't wandering, leader was, would you like to join the Akatsuki?" "Why would Pein want me?" She asked stunned. "Well, your a good fighter, you have your unique _abilities_, and you are related to me," Tobi said, at related to me, I could hear Madara speaking, my dad, not Tobi, my brother. "Well when you put it that way, where's the hideout?" Ryuu asked playfully. Tobi laughed and lead her in the right direction.

"Hey guys, I back!" Tobi announced, "and I got fresh meat for leader!" "Really who?" Deidara asked, walking up to the door. "Hi Dei-Dei!" Ryuu called happily, poking her head out behind Tobi. "You," Deidara said, pointing his index finger at her shakily. **Why does she keep calling me that**? Deidara thought. **Lolz, Deidara looks as though he's can't believe his eyes**. Tobi thought happily. "Well, I need to take her to leader," Tobi jeered, tugging on Ryuu sleeve. Tobi lead her down the hall through the living room that looked like, well a living room, only a little cave like. Then he lead her down a hall way and stopped in front of large oak doors. "Leader-sama! Its me Tobi, I got Ryuu like you asked!" Tobi yelled. Ryuu put her finger in her ear, cocked it to the side, and shook it, attempting to dump the noise out of her ears. "You don't have to yell and come in," Pein called from inside the room. Tobi opened the door and waited for me to enter. "I'll be waiting out here," Madara whispered in her ear as she passed him. Ryuu nodded and went in farther to the room. Tobi shut the door behind her. "Well, it's certainly hard to reach you, even with Tobi being your brother," Pein said behind his desk, arms crossed in front of him. "Sorry, but I prefer not to be found," Ryuu replied bowing. Pein smirked, and chuckled a little. "Don't apologize, and now down to business," Pein stated, "Here is your robe, and your partner will be Zetsu." "I don't need to take any kind of test?" Ryuu asked puzzled. "You will fight another member tomorrow to test your strength so we can expect what to see from you, you are dismissed," Pein snapped back. "Hai!" Ryuu called and walked out the door.

"So how did it go?" Tobi asked once Ryuu was completely outside. "It wen well," Ryuu replied smiling. "Alright, I'd love to introduce you to everyone, but Sasori just reminded me that we have a mission, so I thought I'd have Hidan show you around," Tobi informed, "He'll be in the living room down there." Ryuu bowed and walked off towards the living room. "Um, is Hidan-san here? Tobi said he'd introduce me to everyone," Ryuu called nervously. "Over here," some one called from the sofa. Ryuu walked up to him. "Very nice to meet you Hidan-san," Ryuu said bowing. "So well behaved, never expect you were Tobi's _little _sister if I didn't know any better," Hidan said, kicking his feet over the sofa and onto the ground. "Well let's start, shall we," Hidan said. Ryuu nodded. "Okay let's start off with, my room, my partner Kakuzu should be in here," Hidan said, leading me down a different hall way than the one Tobi lead me down. "Hey Kakuzu are you alive?" Hidan said entering the room. "Yes," a gruff voice replied. "Well I'm here to show you the newest recruit," Hidan replied, pointing at me. "So your Tobi's little sister, hope your not as much as a pain as he is," Kakuzu said. He wore a mask over his face, but he had stitches all over his arms. "Kakuzu-san, I don't want to seem like I'm prying, but do you use Earth Grudge Fear Jutsu?" Ryuu asked, a little scared. "Yes," Kakuzu replied simply, his green eyes examining her. **How does she know what these wires through my bodies mean? **Kakuzu thought. "Wow, he's my partner and I didn't even know that," Hidan said, rubbing the back of his head, messing his sleek silver hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he did wear a necklace with a familiar symbol. "You worship Jashin-sama don't you Hidan-san?" I asked him smiling. This took both Hidan and Kakuzu back. "Yes, but how? Do you worship him too?" Hidan asked, still stunned. "No, I just know a lot about, rare religions, jutsu's, and other such things," Ryuu replied, not knowing how to phrase this. "Very well put, this idiot would have torn your head off if you said, 'I know a lot about _pointless _religions,'" Kakuzu replied. "You ignorant, miser, I'm going to," Hidan started, but Ryuu interrupted, "I wouldn't say it's pointless, each religion is unique in its own way, and yes some have some, quirks, others might not understand." Hidan stopped, Kakuzu looked dumbfounded. "I'm sorry have I gone too far?" Ryuu asked bowing, asking for forgiveness. "No, its just, no outsider ever saw this religion like this without some sort of harsh criticism," Hidan replied, putting his fist down. "I think you should go introduce her to Itachi and Kisame so we can get back to our discussion about your religion being pointless," Kakuzu said bluntly. Hidan growled at him but did as Kakuzu suggested.

"Itachi, Kisame, are you there?" Hidan said, banging his knuckles on a door. "Yes," a raspy voice called. Hidan turned the knob and pushed it opened. "This is Ryuu, you know, Tobi's little sister, she's our newest member," Hidan said simply. A shark-like man turned his head back to look at her, and Itachi Uchiha stared at Ryuu from his bed. "Hey, Tobi never stops bragging about you, so you'd better not let him down kid," Kisame replied. "Yes Kisame-san," Ryuu replied, bowing slightly. "Tobi failed to mention your good manners," Kisame said. "He also failed to mention you were a Jonin at the age of ten, a genius," Itachi called from his bed, heartless as ever. "Whoa, Jonin at ten! Didn't she beat you Itachi?" Kisame asked, nearly falling out of his chair. "Yes, yes she did, and she could probably beat me with one hand tied behind her back," Itachi replied, looking at his partner, and then turned his head to Ryuu. "No, I never could do that, Itachi-san was trained by ANBU, and is nine years older than I," Ryuu said bowing again. "She's modest too, now I'm starting to wonder if Tobi was just saying you two are blood relatives," Kisame stated. "Your not the only one," Hidan said, getting really bored. "Hey Hidan, Sasori said he needed to get something, so I thought I'd get something too," Tobi said poking his head in the door. He held up a large three-sickle scythe. "What are you doing with that!?!?" Hidan roared, and chased Tobi down the hall. "Well, since Hidan wasn't able to finish, who haven't you met yet?" Itachi asked. "My partner, Zetsu-san," Ryuu replied sweetly. A smile split Kisame lips and revealed his sharp, triangular teeth. "Down the hall, last door down, on the left," Kisame stated. **Pein wants her dead doesn't he? **Kisame thought. "Be careful, he's a cannibal," Itachi called before she lost ear shot. This didn't damper her spirits. "Come back here you little idiot!" Hidan voice carried from near by. Ryuu walked down the hall and tapped on the door. "Um, Zetsu-san are you there?" Ryuu asked nervously. No reply. She tried the door, it was unlocked and she went in. Ryuu was in awe, she never saw anything like this. The room was decorated with flowers, everything, the bed, even the walls had beautifully drawn flowers on them, and there was no ceiling, letting one look out into the open sky. **Must get a great view at night. **She thought. "Um, Zetsu-san, are you here? I'm your new partner Ryuu," she called out nervously. "Over here," some one muttered. She followed the sound and saw a giant, fly-trap like structure. "You must be Zetsu, it's very nice to meet you," Ryuu said, bowing. The fly-trap opened to reveal a man with messy green hair, and one half of his body was white, while the other was black. He also had light green eyes. "Well, it's nice to know that my partner has a face I can look at and address," Ryuu said, smiling.


	2. RAMEN

Zetsu's expression didn't change, but his trail of thoughts took a sharp turn. **She smiled at me, said it was a pleasure to meet me. She never winced, screamed, or tried to kill me. Why?** He thought. "Um... Zetsu-san is everything all right? Did I say something wrong?" Ryuu asked, cautiously. "No,nothings wrong, at all," Zetsu replied, returning her smile wearily. "That's good, cause I didn't want us to get off on a bad foot," Ryuu replied, grinning even wider than ever. A low grumbling noise filled th room. Ryuu cracked up laughing, "I.....guess....I'm......a........little.......hungry!" She said through large gasps of air. The noise went from a low grumbling to a loud roar. Ryuu laughed even harder and needed to bend over on her knees to stop from falling over, even Zetsu started laughing. "Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen and get ya something to eat," He said. "Ha ha, okay Zetsu," Ryuu said straightening out.

The two walked through the hideout and stopped at a road block consisting of Hidan and Kakuzu. "And the reason for that would be?" Kakuzu asked. "Argh,I don't need to divulge the secrets of Jashin, none the less to you!" Hidan yelled back. "I'd rather not get in between this. Want to come back a little later?" Zetsu asked. "Nope, I got a trick or two up my sleeve," Ryuu muttered, performing complex hand signs. She muttered, "Wind-style, Serpent strike Jutsu!" A small, snake-like figure burst from her hands and twisted and danced in the air. It was made of continuously contracting winds, and had a reddish-pink to it, from her chakra. "Okay my little friend, help us out," she muttered to it, and touched the top of it's triangular head. The wind chakra snake, twisted and slithered through the air, right up behind Kakuzu. The hall way in front of Hidan was pitch black, so he couldn't see the snake. The snake reared back, went into a striking pose, and let out a loud, bellowing warning hiss. Kakuzu's mask nearly came off, and Hidan's hair flew back, Kisame, a few yards away felt a small breeze. **The wind chakra the snake is made of must have intensified the hiss.** Zetsu thought. "Sorry, but I really didn't want to force my way through, or do anything rash, since it's my first day here," Ryuu said, rubbing the back of her head. The snake hadn't disappeared but floated back over to Ryuu, and wrapped its coils around her. "It's okay, you could've said something, we would've moved," Hidan said. "Oh, really? You never moved before, or do you have a crush on her?" Kakuzu asked. He received two punches, one from Hidan, and one from Ryuu. "What was that shit-head?" Hidan yelled. "Say that again and I'll pierce _all_ of your hearts," Ryuu warned. "First of all, I only said Hidan," Kakuzu said. **And that just proves my point. **He thought. "Any ways, where'd you learn to do that? When I heard the hiss, I thought Orochimaru was back," Hidan asked Ryuu. "I invented this Jutsu, thought it would suit me," Ryuu replied, petting the snake. "And Hidan, could you please not compare me to Orochimaru again." **Wow. She must really hate him! I've never even heard Itachi say Orochimaru's name with such malice before.** Hidan thought. "Well, I'm hungry! Can we please go to the kitchen?" Ryuu asked suddenly, and the snake dissolved as soon as her hand left its head.

"Hope you like ramen," Zetsu said, placing a large bowl of ramen in front of Ryuu. "ARE YOU KIDDING!!! I LOVE RAMEN!!" She yelled and started inhaling the ramen. 'Slow down, you'll get a stomach ache," Zetsu said, walking back over with a bowel filled with his own dinner. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine, I always inhale my ramen," Ryuu said, taking a breather. "You'll probably loose your appetite when you see my lunch though," Zetsu said, picking up a dead mouse from his bowel. "Nah, I've seen a lot worse," Ryuu replied, starting on her ramen again. **So, she really is okay with me being a cannibal?** Zetsu thought.

Ryuu finished her ramen in record time and decided to watch Zetsu eat. She really didn't mind, she had gotten use to weird food cravings. Then, she felt something she'd hope wouldn't happen now. An odd panging ran through her entire body, like something was trying to claw it's way out. "I guess that ramen didn't agree with my stomach after all, excuse me," Ryuu said, jumping up and running off. **Sorry Zetsu-san, it's not you! oh please forgive me!** Ryuu yelled in her head, sprinting down the hall. **On second thought, maybe she does have a few problems.** Zetsu thought, throwing out the rest f his mice.


	3. Night Time View

Once back in her shared room, Ryuu doubled over.

"Damn you, your not coming out; not now," Ryuu said.

She preformed difficult hand signs and then placed her hands over her stomach. The relief came; but Ryuu had to make sure. She lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach.

"Crap!" she said.

Ryuu grabbed some bandages, and wrapped them around her stomach. **I won't be able to hide it for much longer. ** Ryuu thought, depressed.

"Ryuu, is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" Zetsu asked.

"Oh no, of course not!" Ryuu said, standing up and bowing, "I'm sorry to cause any worry! It had nothing to do with your mice honest; I guess for once my steel stomach couldn't take in all that ramen!"

**She's genuinely worried; but why? **Zetsu thought.

"Any ways, it doesn't matter right? So, umm" Ryuu said, trying to change the subject, "What are we going to do about the bed situation?"

"Oh, well, I thought I could sleep on the floor," Zetsu said blatantly.

"NO WAY, YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!! ITS YOUR ROOM!" Ryuu protested.

"Yes, but you're a girl, its only natural you get the bed," Zetsu retorted.

"I'm not taking your bed, we'll share it," Ryuu said determinedly.

"But thats not right," Zetsu protested.

"I don't care, we'll just act like we're brother and sister, there's nothing wrong with that as long as it doesn't get to inappropriate," Ryuu replied.

"Fine," Zetsu gave in, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Don't look so depressed, or am I that bad?" Ryuu teased.

"No," Zetsu replied, he felt his face go hot.

Ryuu was very pretty. Bright silver eyes, and black hair she kept short and layered.

"Umm Zetsu-san, is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" Ryuu asked, worry in her voice.

"No, nothing wrong at all," Zetsu replied a little too quickly.

"Wow, I hadn't realized it gotten so late the stars are out," Ryuu said, tactfully changing the subject.

She sat down and brought her knees up to her chin. Zetsu sat down beside her, crossing his legs.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Zetsu asked her.

"Very,"

The two sat there for ages, just watching the stars, then; Ryuu, exhausted, fell over into Zetsu's lap and was sound asleep. Zetsu blushed, she was so trusting of him, and completely opens her self up to him; but why? Zetsu carefully picked her up bridal style, and placed her in the bed.

"Good night," he said, walking over to a corner and fell asleep himself.


	4. Waking Thoughts

It was 5:59 AM and Ryuu was just waking up and she realized she was in Zetsu's bed; and he wasn't.

"Zetsu-san?" she called out worried

"Yes Ryuu?" Zetsu replied, getting up from his corner, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, there you are," Ryuu said, cheering up instantly, "When did you get up?"

"Just now," Zetsu replied barely suppressing a yawn.

"You slept on the floor?" Ryuu asked, a little ager in her tone.

"Yes,"

"How could you do that? I thought we would share the bed?" Ryuu protested.

"But you'd already fallen asleep," Zetsu replied, "I didn't want to wake."

"I appreciate your concern, I really do; but I would've fallen back asleep anyways. I don't want to cause you any discomfort," Ryuu replied, worry in her eyes, "Next time if I fall asleep before you do, can you please get in the bed anyways, don't worry about me."

"Alright," Zetsu replied defeated.

Ryuu sighed in relief, and looked at the sky. It was still rather gray out, but there were flecks of pink saying the sun was also just getting up. But high above the clouds, you could still see some starts out.

"Ryuu," Pein called from the doorway, "I want you to wake up the other members for me."

"Hai," Ryuu replied.

Pein left and Ryuu started leaving too; but stopped at the threshold.

"Zetsu-san, would you like to come as well? We could grab a bite to eat afterwards," Ryuu said, smiling.

"Uhh, sure," Zetsu said, blushing a bit.

"Awesome, besides, the best thing about this deal is: that we can do what ever we like to wake them," Ryuu stated, smile growing evil and a mischievous glint appeared in her eye.

Zetsu laughed weakly, she sounded like she was out for revenge.

**Note to self, don't piss Ryuu off,** Zetsu thought.

The two walked along and came to a halt in front of Itachi's and Kisame's room. Ryuu didn't knock, and just walked right in. She decided to try Kisame first.

"Kisame-san, leader wants you up," Ryuu said, shaking him.

"Get off of me, would ya? Go pester Tobi," Kisame mumbled; turning over on is stomach, and putting his pillow on his head.

Ryuu gave him an icy stare then said, "Fine have it your way."

She started walking off, then quickly turned around grabbed the mattress from under Kisame, and pulled it out, then chucked it at Itachi.

"What the hell is your problem woman?!?!?" Kisame roared.

"Leader-sama said get up!"

With that she left, and headed for Hidan and Kakuzu's room. Ryuu then took out a dollar and showed it to Zetsu who followed her eagerly; wanting to see what she'd do this time.

"Do you think, money would wake up Kakuzu?" Ryuu asked him.

"Probably,"

Ryuu walked dover and held the dollar over Kakuzu's face. His hand shot out and grabbed Ryuu's wrist.

"Can I keep this?" he asked.

"If you get up,"

"Deal,"

Ryuu released the dollar and Kakuzu hastily stuffed inside of is pocket.

"Now for Hidan,"

Ryuu walked over to him and heard him mumbling in his sleep, "Ohhhh Ryuu-chan."

"That is disturbing beyond all belief," Ryuu stated, "Hidan, wake up you pervert."

She began shaking him; and then Hidan lunged out, still asleep, and wrapped his arms around her neck, and berried his face into her breasts.

"Dream coming true," Hidan whispered under his breathe.

"Why you," Ryuu roared, punching him in the head, and kneeing him in the gut.

Hidan let go and buckled over, holding his stomach and rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" Hidan asked, infuriated.

"For being a pervert," Ryuu replied, face red.

She stormed out, and went straight to her brother's shared room.

"They might not be back," Zetsu stated.

"We'll find out in a moment,"

She opened the door, and they were all in there, obviously still in a deep sleep. The three were also, pretty much hanging off of their beds.

"Oh this will be fun," Ryuu said, evil smile coming back.

Ryuu wet straight to Deidara, and carefully picked up one of his hands. She then put said hand down the front of his pants. Ryuu jumped up and ran out.

"Run," she whispered to Zetsu as she passed.

He did so, but he wasn't exactly fast. But he caught up to her cause she stopped just down the hall.

"Three, two, one," she counted down under her breathe.

At one, Deidara's howl of pain reverberated throughout the halls. Everyone came running out, and Ryuu jogged right behind them, with Zetsu, confused, bringing up the rear. When the group arrived, they saw that Sasori and Tobi had waken; and Deidara was bent over clutching his crotch.

"What happened, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"My own fucking hands bit my own fucking balls!" he yelled, eyes watering.

Every one cracked up laughing, Ryuu had to lean on the side of the door for support.

"What's so funny?" Tobi asked, half asleep.

Ryuu fell to the floor laughing and gasping for breathe.

"I.......need........air.........and.........food!" she gasped.

Everyone continued laughing, but Zetsu hoisted her up and she leaned on him for support until she calmed down.

"Perfect way to start a day, perfect," she said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Well, how about a good fight to add on to all of this hilarity?" Pein called from behind her.

"Uh, breakfast?" Ryuu asked confused.

"No your fight that I told you had to have with one of the members," Pein specified.

"Oh, right. Who's it with?" Ryuu asked.

"Itachi,"

Ryuu's eyes went wide with fear. "Itachi, sir?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Itachi," Pein replied.

**He really wants her dead. **Kisame thought.


	5. Sharigan Surprises

Pein lead his members down to an underground arena, and opened the oak doors for them.

"Hey sis, can I talk to you for second?" Tobi asked.

"Sure," Ryuu replied, turning back.

"I suggested to Pein that you should fight Itachi," he said.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Tobi laughed a little then ran off to catch up with the others. Ryuu sighed and slumped along through the doors as well. It was a large circular room that could seat about few hundred more people. Itachi was already standing in the lowered stage where the fights take place.

"Well, are you coming or shall we just kick you out now?" Itachi called.

Ryuu said nothing, and jumped down to join him.

"Begin when you are ready," Pein stated from the stands.

Itachi was definitely ready. He charged at Ryuu before she could even blink; Sharigan alight with rage. She tried everything: decoys, frontal attacks, surprise attacks, but Itachi saw through everything. He was faster and stronger than expected and she was running low on chakra. **Should I use it? No, Tobi wouldn't appreciate it. But if I keep it up at this rate that weasle will kill me!**

Zetsu watched from the stands trying to keep his face expressionless. He was worried about Ryuu, but he didn't want anyone else to know it. Itachi was fighting her like he would fight someone he'd sworn to kill.

"Go Ryuu go!" Tobi called loudly.

"Shut up you pest!" Hidan said, kicking him in the head.

Ryuu heard these outburst and laughed mentally, but she regretted that. During those few seconds she lost ocus giving Itachi an opening. He slammed into her and sent her flying across the stadium. Her back slammed painfully against the wall, and Zetsu cringed when he heard the crack reverberate around the stadium.

For the first time since the fight started the whole stadium was quiet. Zetsu could've sworn it was quiet enough for everyone to hear his pounding heart.

'Leader, I think she's fin..." Itachi started but stopped dead mid-sentence.

Ryuu was struggling to stand up and was obviously in great pain, but when she looked Itachi in the eyes she too had the gleaming red Sharingan activated. Zetsu couldn't believe it,she and Tobi were Uchiha? But how Tobi never showed an ounce of talent near that of a regular Uchiha.

"Is that your Kekkai Genkai...or did you steal yours like Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

"Its my Kekkai Genkai. No one ever asked for my family name so I never gave it," Ryuu replied smartly.

This time Ryuu charged Itachi and the tables seemed to be balanced, but not turned. Both of them were barely bloking the others attacks and the fight was reaching nearly two hours in length. Zetsu couldn't take it much longer he could swear he was getting gray hairs from worry. But Pein stood and whisled loudly.

"I believe Miss Ryuu, has proven herself. So this fight is now over," he called.

With that Itachi and Ryuu took a step away from each other and then they bowed to each other. Ryuu walked outside of the staadium and nearly collapsed from exhaustion, while Itachi simply walked away. Ryuu stared after him in awe. After all that he hardly seemed to be effected. The rest of the Akatsuki started filing out, all of them giving her praise as they passed. She feebely thanked all of them and greeted Zetsu with a tired smile.

'How'd you like the show?" she asked him.

"It was good, but why didn't you head back to our room if your tired?" Zetsu asked in returned.

"I was waiting for you, I figured we could catch a late breakfast and or early luch together," she replied cheerily.

Zetsu was in utter shock; Ryuu really did want to be around him.

"That'd be great," he replied smiling.


End file.
